¿Weasley B o Weasley C?
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Si Bill estaba seguro de algo era de que tenía algún tipo de mal karma. No había otra explicación para lo que pasaba en su vida. ¿Acaso era justo que la chica que le gustaba estuviese tan obviamente interesada en Charlie?


**Título: ¿Weasley B o Weasley C?**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Ya me aburrí de escribir cosas graciosas aquí... sooo abro sorteo, dejen un review de 25k palabras y les doy todos los derechos sobre HP que poseo cofningunocof

**Beteo**: #MissLefroyEsMiBeta

**Número palabras: 395 *Contador, enserio, no me falles por favor**

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero para la copa de la casa 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_N/A: Si no mal recuerdo mi dulce Bill cumple años en noviembre, soooo en mi canon la pequeña Dora cumple años a finales de enero, principios de febrero... así que en realidad la diferencia de edad es solo de dos años y unos meses... 9.9 por alguna razón sentí que era importante aclararlo_

* * *

Si Bill estaba seguro de algo era de que tenía algún tipo de mal karma.

No había otra explicación para lo que pasaba en su vida.

—¡Enséñame a hacer chocolate! —gritó la causante de sus sueños y pesadillas nada más verlo.

—Hola a ti también, ninfa dorada de mi vida y devoción —contestó tratando de reprimir la risa ante el gesto que hizo la chica.

Sabía que odiaba ese apodo tan parecido a su nombre.

Pero esta era su pequeña venganza ante la vida y no pensaba desperdiciarla. ¿Acaso era justo que la chica que le gustaba estuviese tan obviamente interesada en Charlie?

—Bill —gimió la chica—, necesito hacerlos. Es mi única oportunidad.

La observó por un largo rato, sintiendo la tentación de negarse, pero tras mirarla a los ojos, le señaló para que entrara en la cocina. No podía decepcionarla. Dora lo siguió feliz.

Sin embargo, olvidó que hacer chocolates no era algo sencillo para alguien naturalmente torpe.

—Sonríe, no están tan mal y eres más bonita que un dragón —aseguró Bill mientras veía con fingido aprecio su quinto intento.

—¿Crees que me haría caso si escupiese fuego por la boca? —preguntó Tonks mordisqueando una de las piezas sabor carbón.

—Si lo hicieses, hasta yo te propondría matrimonio en ese mismo instante —medio bromeó—. Intentémoslo otra vez: te apellidarás Weasley cueste lo que cueste.

Dora le sonrió y Bill se dijo que estaba bien, debía acostumbrarse. Magos casi adultos de diecisiete años no salían con pequeñas brujas de catorce. Estaba mal en muchos niveles. ¿No?

Al día siguiente, Bill solo quería maldecir al idiota de su hermano.

Charlie había botado los chocolates que Dora preparó con esfuerzo, mientras se dirigía a clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

No es intencional, pero sabe cómo duele el sentirse insignificante.

Dora está con el corazón destrozado.

Bill la encuentra llorando en silencio. Por una vez, Tonks solo quiere ser invisible y el tono castaño de su melena lo revela. No sabe cómo consolarla.

Eso hasta que ella habla:

—También hice para ti, para agradecer. Tienen cerezas, así que deberían ser buenos —dice la chica de forma monótona.

No soporta verla así.

—Sal conmigo, monstruo pecoso —suelta de repente. Nunca ha sabido ser sutil.

Dora lo ve sorprendida un segundo; luego sonríe de esa forma que le dice que ella _sabe._

—Así que Weasley a toda costa, ¿verdad?

* * *

**N/A:** Sooo ¿Bill se siente como un rabo verde? Pues a veces, todo hay que decirlo... estas relaciones en el colegio cuando tiene unos años de diferencia me da tanto para pensar... es que obviamente se ve raro, por ejemplo, que un mago de 15 salga con una bruja de 12... aunque en realidad son solo tres años (a veces solo dos y unos meses) de diferencia... ah, pero si se encuentran fuera de colegio a los 25 y 22 ya no se ve tan mal...

Me voy por las ramas pero algún dira lograre ahondar un poco más en este concepto de las relaciones surgidas en el mundo mágico XD especialmente en Hogwarts donde los padres mandan a unos crios y al final reciben magos y brujas adultos listos para independizarse ¡Y pasa en tan solo 7 años!


End file.
